luminatifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrBlonde267/Year in Fandom 2015 - Fan Choice Awards
2015 is coming to a close, and it's been a year filled with lots of exciting things. To close out the year we're doing one final big event and getting all of the biggest Wikia communities involved! Welcome to the Fan Choice Awards! Support your favorite things and let us know what you liked the most in 2015! Voting will end on January 3 2016. Winners will be announced on January 4 2016. Games Game of the Year File:Bloodborne FCA.jpg|'Bloodborne'|link=w:c:bloodborne File:Call of Duty Black Ops 3 FCA.jpg|'Call of Duty: Black Ops III'|link=w:c:callofduty:Call of Duty: Black Ops III File:Fallout 4 FCA.jpg|'Fallout 4'|link=w:c:fallout:Fallout 4 File:Halo 5 Guardians FCA.jpg|'Halo 5: Guardians'|link=w:c:halo:Halo 5: Guardians File:Heroes of the Storm FCA.jpg|'Heroes of the Storm'|link=w:c:heroesofthestorm File:Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pain FCA.jpg|'Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'|link=w:c:metalgear:Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain File:Splatoon FCA.jpg|'Splatoon'|link=w:c:splatoon File:Super Mario Maker FCA.jpg|'Super Mario Maker'|link=w:c:mario:Super Mario Maker File:Undertale FCA.jpg|'Undertale'|link=w:c:undertale File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt FCA.jpg|'The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt'|link=w:c:witcher:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Surprise / Sleeper Hit of the Year File:Her Story FCA.jpg|'Her Story'|link=w:c:yogscast:Her Story File:Rocket League FCA.jpg|'Rocket League'|link=w:c:rocketleague File:Splatoon FCA.jpg|'Splatoon'|link=w:c:splatoon File:Undertale FCA.jpg|'Undertale'|link=w:c:undertale File:Until Dawn FCA.jpg|'Until Dawn'|link=w:c:until-dawn Story of the Year File:Life is Strange FCA.jpg|'Life is Strange'|link=w:c:life-is-strange File:Rise of the Tomb Raider FCA.jpg|'Rise of the Tomb Raider'|link=w:c:tombraider:Rise of the Tomb Raider File:Tales from the Borderlands FCA.jpg|'Tales from the Borderlands'|link=w:c:borderlands:Tales from the Borderlands File:Undertale FCA.jpg|'Undertale'|link=w:c:undertale File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt FCA.jpg|'The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt'|link=w:c:witcher:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Character of the Year File:Cayde 6 FCA.jpg|'Cayde-6' (Destiny: The Taken King)|link=w:c:destiny:Cayde-6 File:Chloe Price FCA.jpg|'Chloe Price' (Life is Strange)|link=w:c:life-is-strange:Chloe Price File:Ciri FCA.jpg|'Ciri' (The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt)|link=w:c:witcher:Ciri File:Rise of the Tomb Raider FCA.jpg|'Lara Croft' (Rise of the Tomb Raider)|link=w:c:tombraider:Lara Croft (Survivor Timeline) File:Squid Sisters FCA.jpg|'Squid Sisters' (Splatoon)|link=w:c:splatoon:Squid Sisters Expansion / DLC of the Year File:Bloodborne The Old Hunters FCA.jpg|'Bloodborne: The Old Hunters'|link=w:c:bloodborne:The Old Hunters File:Destiny The Taken King FCA.jpg|'Destiny: The Taken King'|link=w:c:destiny:The Taken King File:Final Fantasy XIV Heavensward FCA.jpg|'Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward'|link=w:c:finalfantasy:Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward File:Star Wars The Old Republic Knights of the Fallen Empire FCA.jpg|'Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'|link=w:c:starwars:Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire File:The Witcher Hearts of Stone FCA.jpg|'The Witcher: Hearts of Stone'|link=w:c:witcher:Hearts of Stone TV Best Plot Twist File:American Horror Story Freak Show FCA.jpg|'Freak Show Finale' (American Horror Story)|link=w:c:americanhorrorstory:Curtain Call File:Foggy Nelson FCA.jpg|'Foggy learns Matt's secret' (Daredevil)|link=w:c:marvelcinematicuniverse:Foggy Nelson File:Jon Snow FCA.jpg|'Jon Snow gets betrayed' (Game of Thrones)|link=w:c:gameofthrones:Jon Snow File:Derek Shepherd FCA.jpg|'Derek Shepherd’s car accident' (Grey's Anatomy)|link=w:c:greysanatomy:Derek Shepherd File:Pretty Little Liars A FCA.jpg|'A’s reveal' (Pretty Little Liars)|link=w:c:prettylittleliars:A Best Character You Love to Hate File:Black Jack FCA.jpg|'Black Jack' (Outlander)|link=w:c:outlander:Jonathan Randall File:Chanel 1 FCA.jpg|'Chanel #1' (Scream Queens)|link=w:c:screamqueens:Chanel Oberlin File:Kilgrave FCA.jpg|'Kilgrave' (Jessica Jones)|link=w:c:marvelcinematicuniverse:Kilgrave File:Lucious Lyon FCA.jpg|'Lucious Lyon' (Empire)|link=w:c:empire:Lucious Lyon File:Olly FCA.jpg|'Olly' (Game of Thrones)|link=w:c:gameofthrones:Olly Best New Show File:Ash vs Evil Dead FCA.jpg|'Ash vs. Evil Dead'|link=w:c:evildead:Ash vs Evil Dead File:Blindspot FCA.jpg|'Blindspot'|link=w:c:blindspot File:Fear the Walking Dead FCA.jpg|'Fear the Walking Dead'|link=w:c:walkingdead:Fear The Walking Dead File:Scream Queens FCA.jpg|'Scream Queens'|link=w:c:screamqueens File:Supergirl FCA.jpg|'Supergirl'|link=w:c:supergirl Best Streaming Series File:Daredevil FCA.jpg|'Daredevil'|link=w:c:marvelcinematicuniverse:Daredevil (TV series) File:Jessica Jones FCA.jpg|'Jessica Jones'|link=w:c:marvelcinematicuniverse:Jessica Jones (TV series) File:Master of None FCA.jpg|'Master of None'|link=w:c:masterofnone File:Orange is the New Black FCA.jpg|'Orange is the New Black'|link=w:c:orangeisthenewblack File:Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt FCA.jpg|'Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt'|link=w:c:kimmyschmidt Best New Anime File:Gintama FCA.jpg|'Gintama°'|link=w:c:gintama File:Haikyuu FCA.jpg|'Haikyuu!! Season 2|link=w:c:haikyuu File:One Punch Man FCA.jpg|'One Punch Man'|link=w:c:onepunchman File:RWBY FCA.jpg|'RWBY Volume 3'|link=w:c:rwby File:Seraph of the End FCA.jpg|'Seraph of the End'|link=w:c:owarinoseraph Best Animated Show File:Adventure Time FCA.jpg|'Adventure Time'|link=w:c:adventuretime File:Gravity Falls FCA.jpg|'Gravity Falls'|link=w:c:gravityfalls File:Star vs the Forces of Evil FCA.jpg|'Star vs. the Forces of Evil'|link=w:c:starvstheforcesofevil File:Steven Universe FCA.jpg|'Steven Universe'|link=w:c:stevenuniverse File:Teen Titans Go FCA.jpg|'Teen Titans Go!|link=w:c:teen-titans-go Best TV Couple File:Emma Swan Hook FCA.jpg|'''Emma Swan & Hook (Once Upon a Time)|link=w:c:onceuponatime:Hook File:Glenn Maggie Walking Dead FCA.jpg|'Glenn Rhee & Maggie Greene' (The Walking Dead)|link=w:c:walkingdead:Glenn Rhee File:Fitz Simmons FCA.jpg|'Jemma Simmons & Leo Fitz' (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)|link=w:c:marvelcinematicuniverse:Jemma Simmons File:Jessica Jones Luke Cage FCA.jpg|'Jessica Jones & Luke Cage' (Jessica Jones)|link=w:c:marvelcinematicuniverse:Luke Cage File:Olicity FCA.jpg|'Felicity Smoak & Oliver Queen' (Arrow)|link=w:c:arrow:Felicity Smoak Movies Best Original Film File:Ex Machina FCA.jpg|'Ex Machina'|link=wikipedia:Ex Machina (film) File:Spotlight FCA.jpg|'Spotlight'|link=wikipedia:Spotlight (film) File:Spy FCA.jpg|'Spy'|link=w:c:movies:Spy File:Straight Outta Compton FCA.jpg|'Straight Outta Compton'|link=w:c:movies:Straight Outta Compton File:Trainwreck FCA.jpg|'Trainwreck'|link=w:c:movies:Trainwreck Best Family Friendly Movie File:Cinderella FCA.jpg|'Cinderella'|link=w:c:disney:Cinderella (2015 film) File:Inside Out FCA.jpg|'Inside Out'|link=w:c:disney:Inside Out File:Minions FCA.jpg|'Minions'|link=w:c:movies:Minions File:Paddington FCA.jpg|'Paddington'|link=w:c:movies:Paddington File:Peanuts Movie FCA.jpg|'The Peanuts Movie'|link=w:c:peanuts:The Peanuts Movie Best Reboot / Sequel File:Furious 7 FCA.jpg|'Furious 7'|link=w:c:fastandfurious:Furious 7 File:Jurassic World FCA.jpg|'Jurassic World'|link=w:c:jurassicpark:Jurassic World File:Mad Max Fury Road FCA.jpg|'Mad Max: Fury Road'|link=w:c:madmax:Mad Max: Fury Road File:Pitch Perfect 2 FCA.jpg|'Pitch Perfect 2'|link=w:c:pitchperfect:Pitch Perfect 2 File:Star Wars The Force Awakens FCA.jpg|'Star Wars: The Force Awakens'|link=w:c:starwars:Star Wars: The Force Awakens Best Fight Scene File:Avengers Age of Ultron FCA.jpg|'Avengers vs. Ultron' (Avengers: Age of Ultron)|link=w:c:marvelcinematicuniverse:Avengers: Age of Ultron File:Furiosa FCA.jpg|'Furiosa vs. Immortan Joe' (Mad Max: Fury Road)|link=w:c:madmax:Mad Max: Fury Road File:Indominus Rex FCA.jpg|'Indominus Rex vs. Raptors' (Jurassic World)|link=w:c:jurassicpark:Jurassic World File:Kingsman Church FCA.jpg|'Kingsman church scene' (Kingsman: The Secret Service)|link=w:c:marvel-movies:Kingsman: The Secret Service File:Mutts FCA.jpg|'Squad 451 vs. Mutts' (The Hunger Games)|link=w:c:hungergames:Mockingjay Part 2 Best Movie Heroine File:Black Widow FCA.jpg|'Black Widow' (Avengers: Age of Ultron)|link=w:c:marvelcinematicuniverse:Black Widow File:Furiosa FCA.jpg|'Furiosa' (Mad Max: Fury Road)|link=w:c:madmax:Furiosa File:Joy FCA.jpg|'Joy' (Inside Out)|link=w:c:disney:Joy File:Katniss FCA.jpg|'Katniss' (Mockingjay Part 2)|link=w:c:hungergames:Katniss File:Rey FCA.jpg|'Rey' (Star Wars: Episode VII)|link=w:c:starwars:Rey Best Movie Hero File:Ant-Man FCA.jpg|'Ant-Man' (Ant-Man)|link=w:c:marvelcinematicuniverse:Ant-Man File:Finn FCA.jpg|'Finn' (Star Wars: Episode VII)|link=w:c:starwars:Finn File:Iron Man FCA.jpg|'Iron Man' (Avengers: Age of Ultron)|link=w:c:marvelcinematicuniverse:Iron Man File:Jurassic World FCA.jpg|'Owen Grady' (Jurassic World)|link=w:c:jurassicpark:Owen Grady File:Peeta FCA.jpg|'Peeta' (Mockingjay Part 2)|link=w:c:hungergames:Peeta Books & Comics Best Comic of the Year File:Archie FCA.jpg|'Archie #1'|link=w:c:archie:Archie Vol 2 1 File:Convergence FCA.jpg|'Convergence'|link=w:c:dc:Convergence (Event) File:DKIII FCA.jpg|'Dark Knight III: The Master Race'|link=w:c:dc:Dark Knight III: The Master Race Vol 1 1 File:Secret Wars FCA.jpg|'Secret Wars'|link=w:c:marvel:Secret Wars File:Spider-Gwen FCA.jpg|'Spider-Gwen'|link=w:c:marvel:Spider-Gwen Vol 1 1 Best YA Book of the Year File:Mime Order FCA.jpg|'The Mime Order' (Bone Season series)|link=w:c:theboneseason:The Mime Order (book) File:Queen of Shadows FCA.jpg|'Queen of Shadows' (Throne of Glass series)|link=w:c:thethroneofglass:Queen of Shadows File:Red Queen FCA.jpg|'Red Queen' (Red Queen series)|link=w:c:redqueen:Red Queen File:Six of Crows FCA.jpg|'Six of Crows' (Grisha Universe)|link=w:c:thegrishaverse:Six of Crows File:Winter FCA.jpg|'Winter' (Lunar Chronicles series)|link=w:c:lunarchronicles:Winter (book) Best Book to Screen Adaptation File:Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 2 FCA.jpg|'The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2'|link=w:c:hungergames:The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2 File:Insurgent FCA.jpg|'Insurgent'|link=w:c:divergent:Insurgent (film) File:The Martian FCA.jpg|'The Martian'|link=w:c:the-martian File:Scorch Trials FCA.jpg|'Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials'|link=w:c:mazerunner:The Scorch Trials File:Paper Towns FCA.jpg|'Paper Towns'|link=w:c:johngreen:Paper Towns Best Comic Book Movie Adaptation File:Ant-Man FCA.jpg|'Ant-Man'|link=w:c:marvelcinematicuniverse:Ant-Man (film) File:Avengers Age of Ultron FCA.jpg|'Avengers: Age of Ultron'|link=w:c:marvelcinematicuniverse:Avengers: Age of Ultron File:Fantastic Four FCA.jpg|'Fantastic Four'|link=w:c:marvel-movies:Fantastic Four (2015) File:Kingsman The Secret Service FCA.jpg|'Kingsman: The Secret Service'|link=w:c:marvel-movies:Kingsman: The Secret Service Best Comic Book TV Adaptation File:Agents of SHIELD FCA.jpg|'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'|link=w:c:marvelcinematicuniverse:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. File:Arrow FCA.jpg|'Arrow'|link=w:c:arrow:Arrow File:Daredevil FCA.jpg|'Daredevil'|link=w:c:marvelcinematicuniverse:Daredevi (TV series) File:Jessica Jones FCA.jpg|'Jessica Jones'|link=w:c:Jessica Jones (TV series) File:Supergirl FCA.jpg|'Supergirl'|link=w:c:supergirl Best Sci-Fi or Fantasy Book of the Year File:Aeronaut's Windlass FCA.jpg|'The Aeronaut's Windlass' (Cinder Spires Trilogy)|link=w:c:urbanfantasy:Cinder Spires Trilogy File:Armada FCA.jpg|'Armada'|link=w:c:hugonoms2015:Armada File:Golden Son FCA.jpg|'Golden Son' (Red Rising series)|link=w:c:redrising:Golden Son File:Shadows of Self FCA.jpg|'Shadows of Self' (Mistborn series)|link=w:c:mistborn:Shadows of Self File:Star Wars Aftermath FCA.jpg|'Star Wars: Aftermath'|link=w:c:starwars:Aftermath Best Manga Series File:Haikyuu FCA.jpg|'Haikyuu!!'|link=w:c:haikyuu File:Natsume's Book of Friends FCA.jpg|'Natsume's Book of Friends'|link=w:c:natsumeyuujinchou File:One Piece FCA.jpg|'One Piece'|link=w:c:onepiece File:One Punch Man FCA.jpg|'One Punch Man'|link=w:c:onepunchman File:Tokyo Ghoul Re FCA.jpg|'Tokyo Ghoul:re'|link=w:c:tokyoghoul:Tokyo Ghoul:re Lifestyle & Music Best New Song File:Bad Blood FCA.jpg|'Bad Blood' Taylor Swift|link=w:c:taylorswift:Bad Blood File:One Direction FCA.jpg|'Drag Me Down' One Direction|link=w:c:onedirection:Drag Me Down File:Hello FCA.jpg|'Hello' Adele|link=w:c:adele:Hello (song) File:Hotline Bling FCA.jpg|'Hotline Bling' Drake|link=w:c:lyrics:Drake:Hotline Bling File:Watch Me FCA.jpg|'Watch Me' Silento|link=w:c:lyrics:Silentó:Watch Me (Whip / Nae Nae) File:What Do You Mean FCA.jpg|'What Do You Mean?' Justin Bieber|link=w:c:justinbieber:What Do You Mean? Artist of the Year File:Adele FCA.jpg|'Adele'|link=w:c:adele File:Justin Bieber FCA.jpg|'Justin Bieber'|link=w:c:justinbieber File:One Direction FCA.jpg|'One Direction'|link=w:c:onedirection File:Taylor Swift FCA.jpg|'Taylor Swift'|link=w:c:taylorswift File:Weeknd FCA.jpg|'The Weeknd'|link=w:c:the-weeknd Album of the Year File:25 FCA.jpg|'25' Adele|link=w:c:adele:25 File:Beauty Behind the Madness FCA.jpg|'Beauty Behind the Madness' The Weeknd|link=w:c:lyrics:The Weeknd:Beauty Behind The Madness (2015) File:Made in the AM FCA.jpg|'Made in the A.M.' One Direction|link=w:c:onedirection:Made in the A.M. File:Purpose FCA.jpg|'Purpose' Justin Bieber|link=w:c:justinbieber:Purpose (album) File:To Pimp a Butterfly FCA.jpg|'To Pimp a Butterfly' Kendrick Lamar|link=w:c:kendricklamar:To Pimp a Butterfly Best New Artist File:Alessia Cara FCA.jpg|'Alessia Cara'|link=w:c:alessia-cara File:Borns FCA.jpg|'Børns'|link=w:c:lyrics:Børns File:Halsey FCA.jpg|'Halsey'|link=w:c:halsey File:Leon Bridges FCA.jpg|'Leon Bridges'|link=w:c:lyrics:Leon Bridges File:Rae Sremmud FCA.jpg|'Rae Sremmurd'|link=w:c:lyrics:Rae Sremmurd Best New Food Trend File:Acai Bowl FCA.jpg|'Açaí Bowls'|link=w:c:recipes:Açaí File:Bone Broth FCA.jpg|'Bone Broth'|link=w:c:ramen File:Cricket Protein Bars FCA.jpg|'Cricket protein bars and other products'|link=w:c:insects:Cricket File:McDonalds Breakfast FCA.jpg|'McDonald's All-Day Breakfast'|link=w:c:mcdonalds File:Oreo Churros FCA.jpg|'Oreo Churros'|link=w:c:oreo Best New Drink Trend File:Butterbeer Latte FCA.jpg|'Butterbeer Latte'|link=w:c:harrypotter:Butterbeer File:Juice Cleanse FCA.jpg|'Juices (Juice cleanses)|link=w:c:recipes:Juices File:Nuka Cola FCA.jpg|'Nuka Cola at Target'|link=w:c:fallout:Nuka Cola File:Pepsi Perfect FCA.jpg|'Pepsi Perfect'|link=w:c:backtothefuture:Pepsi Perfect File:Savory Cocktails FCA.jpg|'Savory cocktails'|link=w:c:cocktails:Category:Savory drinks Most Fashionable Cast File:Empire Fashion FCA.jpg|'Empire'|link=w:c:empire File:Mad Men Fashion FCA.jpg|'Mad Men'|link=w:c:madmen File:Pretty Little Liars Fashion FCA.jpg|'Pretty Little Liars'|link=w:c:prettylittleliars File:Reign Fashion FCA.jpg|'Reign'|link=w:c:reign File:Scream Queens Fashion FCA.jpg|'Scream Queens'|link=w:c:screamqueens '''Thanks for voting! Make sure to share and rally support your favorites!' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts